The Shelf
The Shelf 'is the 24th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot On his voicemail, Daffy gets a message regarding Bugs, who received a Nobel Prize, only for it to be deleted. The next message is Tina reminding Daffy about their date, but Daffy deletes it as well. The third message is Porky calling about how he is in an emergency situation, clinging to his roof, but Daffy deletes the message. Bugs walks in and asks Daffy if there were any important messages, and Daffy claims there were none. Meanwhile, Porky dangles from his roof, unable to reach his phone, and soon falls off. Later, Bugs receives a call from Porky and is relieved to find out that he is okay, then tells him to call someone next time he is in danger, unaware of the fact that he actually did. The doorbell rings, and it there is a package containing the Nobel Prize that Bugs was awarded. A clueless Daffy asks what a Nobel Prize is, and Bugs notes that it is an award given to people who have contributed to the betterment of humanity, prompting a chagrined Daffy to note that the "betterment" part is why he never won one. Bugs ponders on where he should put his award, prompting Daffy to claim that putting it on display is tacky, only to point out that Daffy also displays his "awards", which are really awards made for other people, that he stole. Daffy tells Bugs to get his own shelf, then looks proudly at his "awards". At Big Box Hardware, a hardware store, Bugs buys a shelf, and the clerk tells Bugs that for an extra $20, some workers will install the shelf for him. Bugs turns down the offer, claiming that since he won the Nobel Prize, he can install his own shelf without any assistance. Later at home, Bugs attempts to install the shelf but has trouble securing the nail into the wall. He then hammers at his wall for a stud, finds one, and proceeds to hammer in the nail, only to accidentally ram the hammer into the wall. Returning to Big Box Hardware, Bugs asks the clerk for spackle, a paste used to fill holes in a wall. The clerk tells him to go to aisle nineteen, then asks if he is having trouble setting up the shelf. Bugs claims he got it up just fine and notes that he hammered it in just right, and to this, the clerk notes that he was supposed to use a drill to install the shelf. Bugs claims he did use a drill, then leaves to get the spackle but returns for a moment to ask where the drills. The clerk looks at him oddly. Back home, Bugs covers the holes with spackle, which leaves noticeable spackle stains on the wall. It looks awful, but Bugs assures himself that The Nobel Prize will cover it up. He then proceeds to install the shelf as Tina arrives, ready to pick up Daffy for their date. She notices the Bugs' drill as well as the spackle stain on Bugs' wall and questions what he is working on. Bugs reveals that he is putting up a shelf, then drills a screw into a wall, making a metal sound. While Bugs thinks he drilled into a stud, Tina notes that he hit either the junction box or a water pipe. Bugs ignores Tina's warning and continues drilling, causing the water to stop running, which cuts Daffy's shower short. Daffy questions Tina's presence, so she reminds him about their date, then asks Daffy if that was why he was in the shower. Daffy reveals that he got peanut butter on his back and asks when the water will come back on. Tina tells him that it won't be for a few days because of the procedure needed to fix the pipe. Daffy insists on moving out, and Tina offers hospitality, only for Daffy to turn down the offer, claiming he will not live with her until there is a ring on his finger. The water pipe starts leaking, so Daffy surrenders over his towel to cover up the leak and catches Tina staring at his nude body. At Porky's house, Porky shows Daffy the guest room, where he will be staying until the water pipe is fixed. Daffy turns the tables by leaving Porky in the guest room and taking over Porky's bedroom. Meanwhile, Bugs buys a chainsaw while incognito, but the clerk sees through Bugs' disguise and asks if he got the shelf up. Bugs claims that the clerk has him confused for someone else, then asks for a slip coupler, and to this, the clerk assumes that Bugs has a cracked waterpipe. Bugs concurs and claims that water was pouring out of the cracks, then becomes scared when the clerk asks if he shut off the water main. Bugs pays for the supplies and rushes home. Outside of Bugs' house is Lola, who congratulates him for winning the "No-Bell Prize" as she puts it. She then goes on about how she loves bells while water flows through the crack underneath the front door. Bugs rushes in and searches for the water main, which is being shut off by Speedy, who is annoyed by the leaking water which almost caused him to drown. Speedy then leaves the house, and a confused Lola asks him why he was in Bugs' house. Speedy claims he lives there, and Lola notes that as an adult who owns a restaurant, he should be able to afford his own place. Speedy asks Lola where she lives, and she notes that she still lives with her parents despite being old enough to live on her own. Back at Porky's, Porky asks Daffy to get the laundry basket because he needs to do the laundry. Daffy complies, and as Porky leaves to do the laundry, Daffy puts his own laundry with Porky's despite the fact that he never wears clothes. Daffy then asks Porky to do some grocery shopping because he is having Tina over for their date. Meanwhile, Bugs attempts to fix the water pipe but makes a huge gaping hole in the wall in the process. He tries to saw off the defective part of the pipe with a chainsaw but messes up and cuts a support beam, which causes the bathtub on the upper floor bathroom to fall through the ceiling. Lola and Speedy look at an apartment for Speedy, but he feels uncomfortable because he isn't used to the huge space. Lola offers to help decorate, claiming she has a great eye. Meanwhile, Bugs, once again in disguise, goes back to Big Box Hardware and buys several supplies, including a five gallon bucket and some wood. While the clerk scans the supplies, Bugs claims he is just doing some home improvement, which includes replacing a floor, ceiling, wall, and support beam in addition to the broken water pipe. The clerk tells Bugs that, to his surprise, the cost of the supplies is a couple thousand dollars. At an antique shop, Mac and Tosh display a mirror as Lola walks in. Lola asks for some decorations but feels like some of them aren't "speaking" to her. She finds one that does and literally finds it speaking to her, then talks back to it while Mac and Tosh show her the mirror they just got. Lola thinks it will do but accidentally breaks it, then walks off while Mac and Tosh worry about getting seven years of bad luck. During his date at Porky's house, Daffy loudly slurps his soup while Tina sits in silence and does not touch her soup. Daffy, thinking Tina wants something else, rings a bell, and Porky arrives with a dinner platter containing the bread and butter Daffy ordered. Daffy then tells Porky to bring something else for Tina, but she claims there is nothing wrong with her soup while Daffy complains about his butter being too hard. Enraged, Daffy throws the butter at Porky, much to the anger of Tina, who notes to Porky that he is not Daffy's servant. Porky claims he likes having company while Daffy throws his bread at Porky because he deems store-bought rolls unacceptable. An enraged Tina retaliates by throwing a pepper grinder at Daffy, then tells Porky not to let Daffy control him. Daffy decides to walk out of Porky's house while complaining that one of his clothes was put in the dryer when it shouldn't have been. At Speedy's apartment, Lola shows Speedy his new decorations, which are rather feminine, such as a unicorn rug, flowers, and pink wallpaper. Speedy decides to move back in with Bugs, then points out that Lola could live in the apartment while he and Daffy go back to Bugs' house. They walk in to find that the house is a wreck, with most of the walls collapsed and garbage strewn everywhere. A crazed Bugs finally gets his shelf up, while Speedy and Daffy look at each other with pure astonishment as to what the house has become. Later, the house is back to normal, and Bugs claims to Porky that he knows how to fix a house since he won the Nobel Prize. Tina, in a worker's uniform, walks out and notes that she got the house fixed and restored to its former condition, and Porky glares at Bugs due to his lie. Bugs points out hat he got the shelf up, only for it to fall off the wall and damage the Nobel Prize. Cast Quotes *'Tina: Whatcha workin' on? Bugs: Putting up a shelf. (Bugs drills into the wall and it makes an awful screeching noise as Tina cringes) Tina: O-o-o, that doesn't sound good. Bugs: It's fine. I probably just hit a stud. Tina: That's not a stud, you either hit your junction box or a water pipe. Bugs: Thanks for your help, but I think I can do it. I mean, I won the Nobel prize. (Bugs continues to drill in) Bugs: There! See! (Daffy appears upstairs, wet from getting out of the shower) Daffy: What happened to the water? Tina: Guess it was your water pipe. Daffy: (to Tina) What are you doing here? Tina: Date night, remember? Isn't that why you're in the shower? Daffy: What? No, I got peanut butter on my back. *'Lola:' (Looks amazed) Congratulations! Bugs: Lola, I gotta get inside and shut off the water main. Whatever that is. Lola: Winning tiihe No-Bell prize? That's amazing. Bugs: Lola, move it. Lola: I mean, No-Bell. None. I can't leave without bell. (As she plays with a bell, the water flooding under the door) Bugs: I think my house was flooded. (He pushes her out of his way and enters the house in hurry as the water floods all the way through then he closes the door) Lola: Wow. Someone win the Nobel prize and think they're pretty hot. Well, guess what? You're not, all right? All you did was not have a bell. Okay? Anyone's can do that. I can totally do that. Who am I kidding? No, I can't. Bells are so fun! (She continues playing with the bell) *'Lola: Speedy, we're adults. Okay? Adults live on their own.' Speedy: Where do you live? Lola: With my parents. They gave me these bells! *(While at an apartment building) Lola: Well, what do you think? Speedy: Hmm. It's pretty nice, I guess. Maybe I can put my hole over here? Lola: What are you talking about? You don't have to live in a hole. You got all this space. Speedy: I don't know. It seems so big. Lola: I can help you decorate. It'll be fun! I have a really great eye. It's my left one, my right eye's just a regular eye. Oh, no. Wait. I'm wrong. My right eye is my great eye. My left eye has x-ray vision. '(Speedy covers himself with his hat) ''Speedy: Hey, my eyes are up here, okay?'' Lola: I can totally see through that. *(While at Bugs' house.) Daffy: Home sweet home. Speedy: Ain't that the truth? (They enter the house and find it destroyed.) Bugs: I got the shelf up! (He gives them a creepy but nervous smile.) *'Porky': I th-th-th-thought your house was destroyed! Bugs: It was, but I'm a Nobel Prize winner. I know how to fix the house. (Tina walks past him with tools) Tina: Okay, fixed the house. Let me know if you need anything else. *'Bugs': I guess I won the Nobel Prize. Daffy: What's the Nobel Prize? Bugs: An award given to those who have made the greatest contributions to the betterment of humanity. Daffy: Oh! (slaps his forehead) The betterment of humanity! That's why I haven't won one! Trivia *The title and theme of this episode is a parody of the poem "The Nail" where not changing the nail of a horseshoe escalates into an entire kingdom being lost. *This is the first episode to be aired in 2012. *This is the first episode Tina is wearing a different shirt other than her signature blue one. *This was the first episode since Working Duck to have a CGI Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote short. *This is Jennifer Esposito's last episode voicing Tina Russo. Gallery The Shelf02.jpg The Shelf03.jpg The Shelf04.jpg The Shelf05.jpg The Shelf10.jpg The Shelf11.jpg The Shelf12.jpg The Shelf13.jpg The Shelf14.jpg The Shelf15.jpg The Shelf16.jpg The Shelf17.jpg The Shelf18.jpg The Shelf19.jpg The Shelf20.jpg The Shelf21.jpg The Shelf23.jpg The Shelf24.jpg The Shelf25.jpg The Shelf26.jpg The Shelf27.jpg The Shelf28.jpg The Shelf29.jpg The Shelf30.jpg The Shelf31.jpg The Shelf32.jpg The Shelf33.jpg The Shelf34.jpg The Shelf35.jpg The Shelf36.jpg The Shelf37.jpg The Shelf38.jpg The Shelf39.jpg The Shelf40.jpg The Shelf41.jpg The Shelf42.jpg The Shelf43.jpg The Shelf44.jpg The Shelf45.jpg The Shelf46.jpg The Shelf47.jpg The Shelf48.jpg The Shelf49.jpg The Shelf50.jpg The Shelf51.jpg The Shelf52.jpg The.Looney.Tunes.Show.S01E24.The.Shelf.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-iT00NZ.mkv_snapshot_05.50.642.jpg The Shelf53.jpg The Shelf54.jpg The Shelf55.jpg The Shelf56.jpg The Shelf57.jpg The Shelf58.jpg The Shelf59.jpg The Shelf60.jpg The Shelf61.jpg The Shelf60.jpg The Shelf62.jpg Shelf2-300x168.jpg The Shelf63.jpg The Shelf64.jpg The Shelf65.jpg The Shelf66.jpg Shelf3-300x168.jpg The Shelf67.jpg The Shelf69.jpg The Shelf70.jpg The Shelf71.jpg The Shelf72.jpg The Shelf73.jpg The Shelf75.jpg Shelf4-300x168.jpg The Shelf74.jpg The Shelf77.jpg The Shelf78.jpg The Shelf79.jpg The Shelf80.jpg The Shelf81.jpg The Shelf82.jpg The Shelf83.jpg The Shelf110.jpg The Shelf111.jpg The Shelf112.jpg The Shelf113.jpg The Shelf114.jpg The Shelf115.jpg The Shelf116.jpg The Shelf117.jpg The Shelf118.jpg The Shelf119.jpg The Shelf120.jpg The Shelf121.jpg The Shelf122.jpg The Shelf123.jpg The Shelf124.jpg The Shelf125.jpg The Shelf126.jpg The Shelf127.jpg The Shelf128.jpg The Shelf129.jpg The Shelf130.jpg The Shelf131.jpg The Shelf132.jpg The Shelf133.jpg The Shelf134.jpg The Shelf135.jpg The Shelf136.jpg The Shelf137.jpg The Shelf138.jpg The Shelf139.jpg The Shelf140.jpg The Shelf141.jpg The Shelf142.jpg The Shelf143.jpg The Shelf144.jpg The Shelf145.jpg The Shelf146.jpg The Shelf147.jpg The Shelf148.jpg The Shelf149.jpg The Shelf150.jpg The Shelf151.jpg The Shelf152.jpg The Shelf153.jpg The Shelf154.jpg The Shelf155.jpg The Shelf156.jpg The Shelf157.jpg The Shelf158.jpg The Shelf159.jpg Shelf1-300x168.jpg The Shelf160.jpg The Shelf161.jpg The Shelf162.jpg The Shelf163.jpg The Shelf164.jpg The Shelf165.jpg The Shelf166.jpg The Shelf167.jpg Shelf6-300x168.jpg The Shelf168.jpg The Shelf193.jpg The Shelf194.1.jpg The Shelf194.2.jpg The Shelf194.jpg The Shelf195.jpg Goner1-300x168.jpg Goner2-300x168.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Yearim Productions